Living With Two Worlds
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Cammie comes home after defeating the Circle only to find that her friends and family aren't to happy to see her. She decides it would be best she left again, so she does. She goes to live with her dad. SURPRISING TWIST! The story is better than the summary I swear. OOC **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N another story with an interesting twist! I am strictly working on this story from beginning to end; when it is finished I will start my very random updating with my other stories again. Enjoy!**

I had defeated the Circle. I had to walk home after that. I was tired. I was hungry. I was thirsty. But I was, more than anything, missing the people I left behind.

Do I regret leaving them?

Yes.

Am I sorry I left?

No.

I walked up to the gates of my lovely school with my slight limp to see Bubblegum Guard looking at me with shock. I waved at him with my casted arm and he opened the gates. He watched me walk by without saying a word to each other. I walked up the long drive to the doors. It was around dinner time so I suspected they were all in the Dining Hall.

I smiled at the thought of seeing them soon and walked to Mom's office. I opened the door, plopped down on the couch and rested my tired eyes and limbs.

About 4 minutes and 23.8 seconds later, the door opened and the lights were flipped on. I wanted to open my eyes but I was too tired. I heard a few gasped and figured Mom wasn't alone.

"Cammie?" a few voices asked. Both male and female. Older and younger. I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the lights of the room before my eyes landed on Mom, Joe (obviously no longer in a coma), Abby, Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach.

Zach?

I smiled nonetheless.

"Hey guys," I said and stood up. I had my left leg brought up a bit because it was sprained and they stared at it, along with my cast and multiple scars covering my body. They didn't smile. They didn't hug me. They didn't tell me they missed me. They didn't tell me how worried they were. They didn't ask about stories. They didn't do anything but stand and look. I shifted uncomfortably under their intense gazes.

"Cameron Ann Morgan," Mom started slowly as she closed the door and glared at me. I knew I was in a lot of trouble then. It wasn't just the first name bases; we were in full name territory.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked; my face indifferent and free of emotion.

"Do you know how much trouble you are going to be in for running away?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said simply. She glared at me long and hard. She looked nothing like the loving mother I left behind; she looked like a trained spy and pissed off headmistress who lost a student rather than a mother who lost her daughter.

"Did you accomplish your _mission_?" she asked as if she were talking to a child.

"Yes," I said with a harder voice than I thought I would.

"And that would be?" she asked skeptically. I was aware that everyone in the room was now listening intently to what we were saying.

"To defeat the Circle and find Dad," I told her with narrowed eyes.

"You defeated the Circle?" she scoffed like I couldn't do it. I glared at her.

"Yeah, and I found Dad. Not that you would care," I told her. Her eyes showed nothing as two pairs of hands turned me to look at them. I was facing Joe and Abby, both wide eyed.

"You found Matthew?" Abby asked. I nodded.

"Do we want to know what happened to him?" Joe asked as tear pricked his eyes.

"You do, but he doesn't want you to know," I told them.

"And you aren't going to tell us, are you?" Mom asked darkly.

"No," I told them then turned to her. "I'm not," I said. Everyone in the room was glaring at me and I figured something I wish I hadn't. "It's obvious no one is happy I'm back," I told them passively. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back at all," I said and turned to look at the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't have," Mom said. I turned to her. She didn't look sorry about what she said. I gave a nod.

"Alright, then I'll go live with Dad. At least he missed me," I said the last part quietly as I walked out the door. I heard it open behind me but I didn't look back. If they didn't want me here then I didn't want to be here.

"Cam," Zach called. I didn't stop. I didn't turn to look at him. I didn't even acknowledge him as I walked down the Hall of History, up the stairs and to my (old) room. I knew what my next destination was and I wouldn't let anything stop me now.

I pulled my passport out of my pocket and decided against it. I don't need them finding me. I pulled out my duffel and packed everything I would need or couldn't part with and burn everything else I wouldn't need, that way they had nothing to remember me by other than whatever they remember. I packed all my pictures I couldn't part with, clothes, jewelry, shoes, wigs, contacts, passports, ect.

I burned my uniforms, bed spread, and clothes I refused to wear in the tub then pictures and notes of everything I wanted to forget in the sink. They only burn partially and you could still make out what the picture was of or what parts of the notes said. I took my notebook telling of my semesters and burned them in the tub next. Then burned very little but enough for me to be satisfied. I turned on the shower to put out the fire in the tub then turned on the sink to put out that fire as well. I grabbed my bag and walked out with my head held high. I walked past everyone as they watched me walk by. I stopped short and handed Zach back something he had given me in London.

It was a promise ring.

"I loved that ring from the moment you gave it to me to now. This is the first time I have taken it off since London. But, sadly, I don't want it anymore," I said and turned away as he looked at the ring, identical to the one he was wearing and never took off. I looked at him sideways. "But, I also want you to know, I _did_ love you," I said. I started down the Hall of History for the last time, down the Grand stair case for the last time, and out the doors for the last time.

I never looked back. It would be too hard to see their uncaring, emotionless faces watch me leave. I walked down the drive, past Bubblegum Guard, out the gates and down highway 10. I pulled out my phone and called the only person that I knew would be happy to see me.

"Hi Daddy," I smiled at the ground as I spoke.

**A/N who thinks they can guess what Cammie's dad does? :D**

**Oh, and I will be updating this every Saturday.**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know you all want me to update faster, but I don't want to rush myself or fall behind so it's going to have to be every Saturday. And to be honest, my question wasn't all that fair, I didn't tell you anything about her dad other than he was alive and didn't want anyone to know where he was. I really just wanted to see what you guys would come up with.**

**ZPOV**

Cammie was walking down the hall with an indifferent look on her face and her duffel bag in hand. She was walking past us when she stopped in front of me. She turned to me and handed me back her promise ring. I looked at it and the matching one I wear.

"I loved that ring from the moment you gave it to me to now. This is the first time I have taken it off since London. But, sadly, I don't want it anymore," she turned away then turned to look at me sideways. "But, I also want you to know, I _did_ love you," and that one word broke my heart. _Did_.

She _did_ love me.

Not anymore.

I felt tears sting my eyes as she walked away without looking back. I couldn't look away from the ring. I took mine off and put them both in my pocket. Everyone was looking at me but I ignored them.

"Um, let's go to our room," Macey said and Liz grabbed my wrist and dragged me with them and Bex. Once we got there Bex gasped as we all walked in, one at a time.

"She really is gone this time," Liz said. I walked in last and saw that everything Cammie owned was no longer there. Her clothes, her pictures, her books, her bed sheets…everything. There was nothing Cammie-related left in the room. As if she was never there to start with. There was water running in the bathroom so we walked in there and saw the shower and sink were on. Macey turned off the shower and Bex turned off the sink. I looked at the burned pictures and notes in the sink.

I remember some of the pictures and a few of the notes I wrote her. It made my heart break even more to know she kept them and now they meant nothing to her. I walked over to the tub and saw ashy remains of bed sheets, pillow cases and a blanket, clothes that only Macey would wear, her old uniforms and books.

My Gallagher girl was gone for good this time.

Why in hell were we so mean to her once she got back? She was battered and bruised and wanted to see some friendly faces and all we did we push her away. _AGAIN_!

I ran out of the room, passed Joe, Abby and Ms. Morgan and down the Hall of History, vaguely aware that Abby and Joe were following me. I ran down the Grand stair case (skipping a few steps) and out the door. I saw a helicopter on the ground and Gallagher girl hugging a man in an official looking suit around the outside border of the school's walls as I ran down the drive with Joe and Abby by my sides. We stopped when we saw them getting on the helicopter and watched it fly away.

I fell to my knees and cried.

I kept thinking about the promise rings that felt like a heavy weight in my pocket.

-Page Break-

**CPOV **

I was still slightly in sight of the mansion when I saw a helicopter come into view. Dad was standing next to the door, smiling at me. His guards were by his side with their guns in their hands and emotionless faces staring blankly at the sky. It landed and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Cameron," he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you so much," he spoke with a slight European accent, so I did as well.

"Daddy, we need to go before someone unwanted sees us," I said with my slight accent. The guards clutched their guns tighter when I said 'unwanted'. I knew we were on camera and Dad seemed to notice as well so he ushered me onto the helicopter and we took off. I looked down and saw Joe, Abby and Zach running down the drive and stopping short when they saw us flying away.

Joe held Abby and Zach fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

It broke my heart. I felt tears sting my eyes but pushed them away when Dad place a hand on my knee and gave a quick squeeze and reassuring smile. I smiled back and hugged him.

"I missed you too Daddy," I whispered to him. He rubbed my back as he hugged me.

We pulled back and he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

I was going to enjoy my new life.

My new start.

-Page Break-

It was rather warm in Spain, too warm for it to be the middle of winter at least. Dad had his hand in mine as we got out of the car and then the press was there, taking pictures and asking questions. I wasn't use to being seen, I hated it, but I would have to be use to being the center of attention.

One question kept coming up as Dad stepped up to a podium thing to speak to his people, "Su Alteza, ¿quién es esta chica?" which translated to 'Your Highness, who is this girl?' I guess Dad has some explaining to do. I held a polite smile and kept my posture perfect as I took my place next to Dad. Madame Dabney would be proud.

Cameras started to show up everywhere as well as microphones and eager press.

"Esta _niña_ es mi hija perdida larga y su nueva princesa, Cameron," 'This _girl_ is my long lost daughter and your new princess, Cameron.' Dad told them and more questions started coming.

"¿Dónde ha estado?" 'Where has she been?' being the most popular one.

"No hay más preguntas," 'No more questions.' Dad said simply and everybody left with a guard escort.

"You do realize everyone in the world is going to know that the King of Spain now has his missing daughter back by tomorrow, right?" I asked him with a heavy accent and smile. He nodded. We walked at a steady pace, as if we had nowhere to be at the moment. Then, I realized, we didn't.

I wasn't running anymore, I had no one to hide from. It was over. I wasn't a spy anymore, I was a princess. A group of women in maid looking dresses rushed up to me with measuring tape and fabrics asking which I liked more and scolding each other about which looked better with my eyes and skin. Dad chuckled as I was dragged off. I was brought into a room with fabrics everywhere and pins, needles and thread scattering the expanse of the room. I was placed on a stool and told to stand perfectly still with my arms out.

"Which color, Princess?" I smiled at her; she seemed to be around my age. She had unruly black hair with tight curls, dark brown, almost black eyes and tanned skin that I was sure I would get within a week's time. She was holding a bright red fabric and a light blue. I picked the red.

"What is your name?" I asked her with my accent equally as heavy. She seemed shocked.

"Oh, forgive me Princess, I am Silvia," she told me with a curtsied. I smiled at her.

"You don't have to curtsy," I told her and she gave me a slight smile but shook her head. Another girl walked up holding pretty gold trim and white lace trim.

"I am Elsa, Princess," she curtsied and also looked to be around my age; she had bright sea foam green eyes and slightly wavy dark brown hair and the same amazing tan. I smiled at her.

"Hello Elsa," I said. She held the trims a bit higher and I picked the gold. She nodded and walked over to Silvia. The other girl walked over and started giving my measurements to Elsa and Silvia.

"I am Elizabeth, Princess," she told me then curtsied she seemed a bit older by maybe a year or two, her hair, unlike Silvia and Elsa was a bleach blonde and her eyes were a very light brown but she still had the tan they had an I only wished to have. I smiled then frowned a little when I thought about how much little Lizzie hates me. "Is something wrong, Princess?" she asked, seemingly worried.

"Just a sour thought," I waved it off and smiled. She smiled back.

"Silvia, please take Princess Cameron to her quarters to settle in," Elizabeth told Silvia. She nodded and walked over to me.

"Your dress should be done in a few hours, Princess," I nodded at Elsa as Silvia led me out while I carried my bag.

"Oh I can take that Princess," she told me and reached for it.

"Its fine Silvia, I can carry my own bag," I laughed a little and she smiled and nodded, though I honestly thought she just wouldn't be able to, it was far too heavy, even for me…well, almost. "Oh, do you have any bleach?" I asked her. She looked at me funny. "My hair use to be dishwater blonde, a bad haircut and dye accident later, this happened," I said and gestured to my hair with a goofy smile. She giggled a little and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide, like she offended me. "It's ok to laugh, I think it's rather funny as well," I whispered to her and she nodded and laughed lightly.

"This way Princess; I will fetch you some bleach once we get to your room," she told me as we walked up some stairs. We passed a few men talking with my father and one was watching me as we walked; he had blonde spiked hair and brilliant blue eyes with slightly pale skin, a bit darker than mine though.

"Disculpa, tu gracia, pero ¿quién podría ser?" 'Excuse me, your grace, but who might that be?' he asked quietly, but I still heard it, having trained ears and all.

"Ese sería mi hija, Prince Alex," 'That would be my daughter, Prince Alex.' Dad told him in a not as quiet voice.

I couldn't hear past that because we were already up the stairs and out of ear shot.

Silvia pushed open some double doors and exclaimed, "¡Bienvenido a tu nueva habitación!" 'Welcome to your new room!' with her arms above her head and a smile on her face. I laughed once the doors closed.

"You really are something else, Silvia," I smiled at her. She smiled back sheepishly. "No, don't be shy; I am perfectly fine with you being yourself around me. In fact, you can call me Cammie instead of Princess Cameron…unless we are in public, I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble," I smiled at her and threw my duffel bag onto the bed, none too gracefully.

"Yes Princess-I mean Cammie," she smiled as a blush crept onto her face and I giggled. Our accents were thick but even I could tell she preferred English to Spanish; maybe because it's more fun to try not to speak in your native tongue sometimes? I don't know. But I could definitely tell she liked it. "I can get you the bleach now, if you want?" she asked. I nodded with my smile in place.

"That would be lovely. Feel free to walk in when you get back," I told her as she went to the door.

"Yes Cammie," she smiled, curtsied and walked out.

I looked around my new room and saw it was double the size of the one I shared with the girls. It had a wooden king size canopy bed with big white curtains around it, a big wooden dresser on the right and a wooden bed side table to the left with a white lamp sitting on it. The room had a large bay window beside the bed with a white padded seat to look over the Palace garden. There was a walk in closet about double the size I shared with Bex and adjacent bathroom with a large porcelain tub with a shower head over it. The bathroom was all white aside from the bit of dark brown here and there. The bedroom was completely wooden aside from the white curtains and lamp.

I smiled and started unpacking my clothes and shoes. I put the shirts and pants away in the bottom drawers. I put my jewelry in a case that looked like it was for jewelry on top of the dresser. Then I put my shoes at the back of my closet. I put my wigs, contacts and fake passports into a trap door at the back of the closet. All that was left were my pictures I couldn't part with.

There were pictures of Bex, Liz and I before Macey, then there were pictures of Bex, Liz, Macey and I, then there were just pictures of me and Zach.

I loved all of my pictures but the one I treasure the most would have to be the one Bex and Macey took as they and Liz tailed me and Zach on our date to the carnival. We were kissing at the top of the Farris Wheel. How they did it, I will never know (they refused to tell), but I'm glad they did. And that was one hell of a kiss.

I sighed and put my pictures in the drawer of the bedside table. Silvia walked in with the bleach. I smiled and thanked her before walking into the bathroom and bleaching my hair back to its almost original color. I dried my hair and brushed it, having Silvia help me style it a bit to not look so…horrid. My leg was still killing me so I asked Silvia if we could get it checked and she hurriedly helped me.

**A/N well, now we know what her dad does! Who saw it coming? This chapter was kind of pathetic, I know, but I swear it's about to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out my leg was just badly bruised and should be fine in a few weeks and my cast can come off first thing tomorrow (I've had it for six weeks already). Silvia brought my dress into my room along with one other and an around-the-castle sort of outfit. They were all beautiful.

The red dress (the one I was wearing tomorrow), was red and gold. It had a gold trim sweetheart neckline and long gold sleeves the started around my mid-upper arms and ended a light before my fingers making it and off the shoulder dress. The skirt was gold with gold ruffles and a red curtain around it. It looked like a hoopskirt and had a red and gold corset top. It was very beautiful. The shoes that went with it were a gold glass look with a small red rose bead and four inch heel. It also had a red chocker necklace that went with it.

The one I'm changing into now was light purple with dark purple trim. It wasn't as puffy but didn't hug my legs. It had square neckline and the sleeves started on my shoulders and ended at my elbows with dark purpled trim hanging loosely around them. It had a dark purple wrap around my waist and dark purple trim around the bottom. There was also matching chocker and shoes like with the last dress. These dresses were simple and that's what I loved about them. The last outfit though…

It was…different. The top half wasn't connected with the bottom. It was a peach color two piece dress. The top was a sweetheart neckline with see though sleeves that stopped at my wrists, the top itself stopped just past my boobs. The bottom half was a hoopskirt with white lace under the peachy colored top. It stopped above my ankles and started around my waist with a darker peach shade wrap around it. The shoes were the same dark peach color and were simple slip-ons. There was a matching, dark peachy colored chocker with it. It looked amazing and really comfortable and I couldn't wait to wear it.

"Princesa, tu padre ha llamado a usted," 'Princess, your father has called for you.' Silvia said from Elizabeth and Elsa sides. She was in the middle.

"Si, y me encantan los vestidos, son hermosos," 'Yes, and I love the dresses, they are beautiful.' I smiled. Elizabeth and Elsa curtsied and left. Silvia walked over to me and had a huge smile on her face.

"Your dress, it is beautiful on you!" she exclaimed and I giggled.

"I don't usually wear dresses, I'll have to adjust but I think I can do it," I smiled.

"Here is your crown, by the way," she handed me a crown that looked like Sleeping Beauty's. I smiled at her and put it on.

"Oh, right, my father," I said and followed Silvia out. We walked down to the foyer were my father and Prince Alex stood.

"Oh, ¿te tiñes el pelo?" 'Oh, did you dye your hair back?' Dad asked and I nodded. Silvia left us.

"Prefiero mi rubia mucho más," 'I prefer my blonde much more.' I said with a smile.

"Si, Cameron, se trata de Prince Alex," 'Yes, Cameron, this is Prince Alex.' Dad smiled. Alex took my hand and kissed it. I curtsied. "Él es el príncipe del Reino Unido. Él quiere que lo lleve a dar un paseo por el jardín antes de hablar con usted," 'He is Prince of the United Kingdom. He wants to take you for a walk through the garden before we speak with you.' Dad told me. He was looking at me with sad eyes and I got a terrible feeling in my stomach as I smiled and nodded.

Alex took my hand and we walked out to the garden. We walked in silence for a bit before he started to speak.

"Usted es más bella que su padre dice," 'You are more beautiful than your father says.' He told me as we stopped by the fountain. He took a seat but I remained standing. I didn't want a water stain on my new dress.

"Gracias," 'Thank you.' Was all I said plus my beautiful smile. He smiled at me. I got that bad feeling in my stomach again. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. His face was close to mine and I wasn't too sure about what he was going to do until it was too late and he did it.

It all happened so fast. One second he's kissing me by the fountain in our garden, the next I'm kissing back and then photographers pop out of the bushes surrounding us and are taking pictures. The guards come up and escort them away but it was too late. The damage was done. And all of Spain would see those pictures.

We were escorted back inside and Dad was looking at us slightly confused.

"Hubo prensa fuera de cámaras, Alteza," 'There was press outside with cameras, Your Highness,' the guard told him. Dad nodded and we were ushered into the Dining Hall.

"Cameron, el padre de Alex y yo hemos estado hablando de esto durante un par de años y hemos llegado a un acuerdo que, en su declaración, si no estaba con nadie y que no estaban bien, de lo que dos se casaron," 'Cameron, Alex's father and I have been discussing this for a few years now and we have come to an agreement that, with your return, if he wasn't with anyone and you weren't either, than you two would be wed.' Dad said hurriedly, and then paused as an afterthought occurred to him. "¿Estás con alguien?" 'Are you with anyone?' he asked.

I was aware that Alex father was in the room and that all three men were looking at me. I stood there, shocked. I was also thinking. Was I still with Zach? I mean, I did walk out and gave back my promise ring but were we _really_ over? I felt like a lot of pressure was just placed on me. It's obvious they are all waiting on an answer but I was looking at my father with shock; too much shock to actually register someone waving their hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. My accent was gone and I coughed to cover my mistake, hoping they didn't catch it. Silvia was at my side within seconds. When had she gotten there?

"Princesa, ¿necesita que se acueste?" 'Princess, do you need to lie down?' she asked me with worry evident on her face.

"Cameron, ¿estás con alguien en este momento?" 'Cameron, are you with someone at the moment?' Alex father asked me. I was looking at everyone and started to feel dizzy.

"Podría ser," 'I might be.' I settled on saying after a moment.

"¿Podría?" 'Might?' Alex asked with disbelief. I nodded.

"Es complicado," 'It's complicated.' I said with a sigh.

"Then uncomplicated it!" Alex father shouted with a very heavy English accent. He did not at all seem please with my answer. "¿Y es complicado, exactamente?" 'What about it is complicated, exactly?' he asked after he took a moment to calm himself.

"El niño puede ser que sea con es en Estados Unidos ..." 'The boy I might be with is in America…'I said awkwardly. They all looked at me oddly.

"Esa relación había terminado cuando te fuiste, querida," 'That relationship was over when you left, dear,' dad said and I knew what he meant but that doesn't mean I wanted it to be. I nodded sadly.

"Derecho, por lo que se van a casar. Genial, vamos a planear!" 'Right, so they are to be wed. Great, let's get planning!' Alex's dad exclaimed as he clapped Dad's back and they walked out. Alex turned to me and smiled before he kissed me again. I was not at all happy about the arrangement but I would deal with it because I didn't have a choice and I chose this life over my other.

"Si vas a ser la reina de Inglaterra un día, probablemente debería aprender Inglés," 'If you're going to be the queen of England one day, you should probably learn English.' Alex joked. I smiled.

"Is this better?" I asked in a spot on British accent. He looked at me shocked and behind him Silvia was trying not to laugh. He nodded slowly.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out with Silvia following behind at a slight distance; probably to give us space.

"I learned multiple languages at the boarding school I attended," I said with the same British accent. We were walking up to my room when Elsa and Elizabeth pulled me away with the excuse of sizing for a dress. Silvia followed while Dad, Alex's dad and two other tailors pulled him in a different direction, promptly ending our conversation.

**A/N alright, short, slightly filler chapter… not all that interesting, sorry. I promise it will be better.**

**Until next Saturday!**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was surprised some of you already guessed where the story was going (and a little disappointed that it won't be a surprised v_v)…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

It was around eleven at night before they were done with the tailoring for the day. Silvia walked me to my room before we both said our goodnights. I walked into my room and started to strip of my dress. Once it was off I threw it on top of the dresser and leaned over to pull my pajamas out of the bottom drawer when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I leaned up quickly and turned to the person, already in a fighting position. I saw Alex, lying in my bed, and looking me over. I looked down and yelped before pulled my dress off the dresser and in front of me.

"No point, I already saw," he winked. He put his hands behind his head and was smirking at the ceiling.

"You didn't have to look," I muttered with a thick European accent. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" 'Why are you in here?' I asked him.

"I was escorted in here," he said simply and added a shrug. I rolled my eyes and put my dress back on the dresser before getting out my pajamas. My phone started buzzing.

"¿Podría conseguir eso?" 'Could you get that?' I asked absently as I changed.

"Alright babe. 'Ello?" he asked into the phone. "This is her fiancée," he said, sounding defensive. "Uh, they want to talk with you," he muttered. I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to him. I took the phone from his hand and brought it to my ear.

"¿Hola?" 'Hello?' I asked.

"Cammie?" my heart stopped.

"Liz, ¿quién más está en el teléfono?" 'Liz, who else is on the phone?' I asked timidly.

"Mr. Solomon, Ms. Cameron, Ms. Morgan, Bex, Macey, Zach and me," she said. "Why are you speaking Spanish?" she asked.

"Who cares?! Cammie are you engaged?" asked Zach. He sounded broken.

"Si…" 'Yes…' I said awkwardly. There was nothing but silence. Alex started snoring. I hit his arm, "¡Despierta!" 'Wake up!' I scolded him am he mumbled that he was awake.

"Who are you engaged to?" Macey asked.

"Príncipe Alexander de Gran Bretaña," 'Prince Alexander of Great Britain.' I said with a posh voice and rolled my tongue.

"YOU'RE MARRYING PRINCE ALEX?!" Bex shouted into the phone and Alex chuckled.

"Sí, es bastante engreído acerca demasiado," 'Yes, and he pretty cocky about it too.' I said and gave him a sideways glare.

"What can I say?" he asked and started to kiss up my neck, loudly, might I add.

"Juro por Dios que si no dejas voy a arrancarte la lengua y empujarlo hasta el momento su-" 'I swear to God if you don't stop I will rip your tongue out and shove it so far up your-' he cut me off by kissing me and, being engaged, I had to kiss him back, because obviously, he's going to be doing it a lot. He pulled back slowly. "I'm on the phone," I muttered. My accent was still thick but it was slightly natural now.

"We could drop the call and have some fun?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I smiled sweetly and leaned in. My lips were almost touching his.

"No lo creo," 'I don't think so.' I whispered and pulled back. He pouted and started running his hand up and down my thigh slowly. I rolled my eyes. "¿Por qué te llamas?" 'Why did you call?' I asked them flatly. Alex started to go up my stomach and to my breasts but I slapped his hands away.

"Zach is going crazy," Bex whispered into the phone.

"I heard that," Zach grumbled.

"Well it's true," Bex told him. "Anyways, we all want to apologize and ask for you to come home Cammie," Bex practically begged.

"No," 'No.' I said flatly.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Estoy perfectamente bien aquí," 'I'm perfectly fine here.' I told them. Alex started to shift behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my back and neck. "Alex, lo juro por Dios," 'Alex, I swear to God.' I threatened and he chuckled.

"What are you gonna do? You're just a girl," he said and started kissing me again.

"I'll break that pretty little face of yours if you don't take that back. Right. Now." I said through gritted teeth. My English without an accent, just regular Cammie. The Gallagher girl within taking control.

"Make me," he challenged. I turned and gave him the Morgan glare. He backed off then. "Alright, alright," he muttered and started to rub my back. I didn't argue because I've had a long and stressful day.

"Cammie, please come home, we miss you," Liz sounded like she was crying.

"Cam, please," Macey asked.

"No," 'No.' I said flatly again.

"Gallagher girl, please, I need you. Please come back to me," Zach said and he sounded like he was crying too. My heart was breaking.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo irme ahora," 'I'm sorry, but I can't leave now.' I whispered sadly into the phone.

"At least tell us where you are?" Joe asked sadly.

"No lo haré. Usted lo único que viene aquí y empezar a buscar a mí," 'I will not. You'll only come here and start looking for me.' I said with edge in my voice.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, tell us where you are right now," Mom said, speaking up for the first time.

"¿Por qué, por lo que puede castigarme?" 'Why, so you can punish me?' I asked.

"I'd love to punish you," Alex whispered into my ear, his lips brushing it.

"¿Quieres callarte?" 'Would you shut up?' I asked him.

"I don't approve of your fiancée," Joe said into the phone strictly.

"Eso en realidad no es tu decisión, ¿verdad?" 'That's not really your decision, is it?' I asked him.

"Was it yours?" Zach asked. I was silent for a moment.

"Si," 'Yes.' I lied.

"It doesn't sound like it was your choice," Abby noted.

"¿Usted quiere escucharnos tener sexo por teléfono?" 'Did you want to hear us having sex over the phone?' I asked them. They didn't say anything.

"Are you having sex with him?" Zach asked, sounding more broken than before.

"No, pero ciertamente está tratando," 'No, but he certainly is trying.' I commented as he started kissing me again. He bit me and I gasped. "¿Me acabas de dar un chupetón!" 'Did you just give me a hickey?!' I practically yelled at him and his smug face. Dad walked in looking really tired. He sat on the bed next to us and rubbed his eye before he spoke.

"No tenga relaciones sexuales hasta después de la boda, no podemos correr el riesgo de quedar preñada Cameron," 'Don't have sex until after the wedding, we can't risk Cameron getting knocked up.' He muttered then yawned.

"No vamos a tener sexo!" 'We aren't having sex!' I told him with a glared.

"Lo que tú digas cariño," 'Whatever you say dear.' Dad mumbled and kissed my forehead. He patted my cheek and walked out of the room. I slowly brought the phone back to my ear while I glare at the door.

"-ach calm down!" Macey yelled.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" 'What happened?' I asked.

"Zach is flipping out because of what we just heard," Joe said. "Please tell us where you are," Joe pleaded.

"Mientras que Zach es fuera de la sangre? Yo no lo creo," 'While Zach is out for blood? I don't think so.' I said.

"The American boy you mentioned earlier?" Alex asked. "That's over," he told me flatly.

"Lo sé," 'I know.' I said through gritted teeth. All the noise coming from the phone ceased and then I figured everyone heard what I said and I instantly wished I could take it back. I could have said anything else, I could have defended mine and Zach's love, but I chose to admit the cold, hard truth: Zach and I will never get back together.

"Please Cammie," Zach's voice came as a sad, broken whisper.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and hung up. I broke my phone in half and threw it away.

**A/N I feel like I should explain why this is coming so late, see I completely forgot it was Saturday and then a few minutes ago I was like 'shiiiiiit it's Saturday! I have to update my story!' and now…here we are :D**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N if you guys love Zammie you will promise to read the Heist Society books! For real, they are really good! And if you have read them, I suggest writing some stories for them; they really deserve more than they have. Oh and…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (And anyone else whose birthday is today!)**

"DESPERTAR!" 'WAKE UP!' Silvia shouted in my ear.

"Cinco minutos más ..." 'Five more minutes…' I muttered and snuggled further under the covers.

"Usted tiene que conseguir su rem luego vestirse para la prensa," 'You have to get your cast off then get dressed for the press.' She told me in a motherly voice.

"Bien, yo estoy arriba," 'Fine, I'm up.' I muttered and sat up. I noticed that Alex was no long in the room but his side of the bed was still slightly warm so he had stayed through the night. There wasn't blood so I didn't kill him in my sleep…I guess it wasn't that bad.

I changed into the dress Silvia handed me. It was an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were just two thin straps and the dress itself was completely yellow. It was a long hoopskirt dress but the skirt ended before the ground so you could slightly see my yellow strappy slip-ons. The skirt had a dark yellow lace wrapped around the back it was rather beautiful. It had a matching chocker with it.

Silvia handed me my crown and we walked out. Alex was outside my door and wrapped his arm around my waist when he saw me. He kissed my temple and we walked to the infirmary area. The doctor walked up and led me to a room along with Alex and Silvia. She sat me on a bed and brought a saw over. Alex looked like he was gonna pass out and Silvia was trying to calm him down. He obviously has never had a cast before.

She cut my cast off and I started to turn my wrist a bit, trying to make it less stiff. Alex wrapped his arm around me and we hurried off to breakfast before the press meeting. All Dad and Alex's dad talked about was the wedding, I stayed silent and Alex talked constantly about the wedding night. Silvia went back to the kitchen, I guess to eat, and I had to suffer through the wedding planning.

"Alex, antes de la rueda de prensa, tomar Cameron al jardín y proponer a ella," 'Alex, before the press conference take Cameron to the garden and propose to her.' Dad said. Alex nodded and took my hand. He led me away from the table, even though I wasn't done eating, and took me out to the garden, in front of the fountain, like yesterday when we kissed.

He took both my hands and had a look on his face like he was about to tell a well memorized speech.

"Desde ese día en que te conocí, supe que me casaría con usted. Eres perfecto a los ojos y no quiero volver a pasar otro día sin ti en mi vida," -he got down on one knee and pull a velvet box out of his pocket- "Cameron Ann Morgan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" 'Since that day I met you, I knew I would marry you. You are perfect in my eyes and I never want to spend another day without you in my life,' -he got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket- 'Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me? ' I willed tears to fill my eyes and forced a smile on my face as I nodded. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before he stood up and kissed me. All the while, in the background, I could hear cameras and press talking into cameras about the royal wedding to come and how the whole world was going to know about it.

He picked me up and spun me around while still kissing me. I heard the press getting closer but the guards came and brought us in before they could get too close. I couldn't stop thinking about how his proposal was so fake that I wanted to gag and now I have to marry him. I don't want to be with him. I don't have a choice anymore. I gave up all my rights when I left.

Silvia took me to my room to change and, of course, Alex felt obliged to come along. He took a seat on my bed and watched as I stripped of my dress and into the red and gold one.

"Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de decencia y mirar hacia otro lado," 'You could at least show some decency and look away.' I told him and I slipped the dress on.

"I could, but I won't," he told me smugly. I can't believe I'm marrying this smug bastard. I put the dress on and Silvia started to tie up the back.

"No te atrevas a intentar cualquier cosa mientras estamos en público," 'Don't you dare try anything while we're in public.' I warned him. He chuckled but otherwise didn't comment.

"Ya he terminado Cam," 'I'm done Cam.' Silvia told me.

"She is your princess and you will address her as such," Alex said cruelly to Silvia.

"Le dije que me llamara por mi nombre, para su información y si aun alzar la voz a su vez, tendrá un maldito bridezilla en sus manos. Ahora, pedir disculpas a Silvia," 'I told her to call me by my name, for your information and if you so much as raise your voice at her again, you'll have a fucking bridezilla on your hands. Now, apologize to Silvia.' I told him in rapid Spanish as I folded my arms and glared at him. He looked at me funny for a moment.

"Está bien Cam, Prince Alex no tiene por qué-" 'It's alright Cam, Prince Alex doesn't have to-' I cut her off.

"Sí, lo hace," 'Yes, he does.' I said and my glare on Alex hardened. His eyes shifted over to Silvia.

"I'm sorry," he said sounding half-sincere. I gave sharp nod and started putting on my jewelry. Silvia pinned my hair up in a bun and applied a little makeup before Alex wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked outside where my father and Alex's parents were. I was starting to feel really nervous with everyone looking at me. I wanted to disappear.

There were cameras everywhere, some from Great Britain others from Spain, a few from America and a couple from Canada, there was some from all over and it wasn't helping my nerves or my inner chameleon telling me to hide.

Dad gave me a knowing look and I calmed myself (as best I could) and smiled brightly. I walked with purpose. I was being the perfect princess. Dad leaned over to me slightly and started speaking in Swahili.

"Majadiliano juu ya harusi na kurudi, kitu kingine," 'Talk about the wedding and returning, nothing else.' I gave a slight nod and it was as if nothing happened, and to the eye of a civilian, nothing _had _happened. I noticed a helicopter coming our way and figured it was just another news chopper.

I stepped up to the podium with Alex by my side.

_Just think of it as another legend Cammie. You're a princess engaged to a prince. You can do this. You've done far more with far less._

"Soy la princesa Cameron de España, tengo que regresar a mi país como su princesa, sino que es de corta duración ya que iré a Inglaterra en el plazo de un mes con mi prometida del Príncipe Alexander de Inglaterra," 'I am Princess Cameron of Spain, I have return to my country as your princess but that is short lived as I will be leaving for England in a month's time with my fiancée Prince Alexander of England.' I spoke clearly and properly. I saw the helicopter had landed and everyone from the life I gave up was all standing there, shocked. All my sisters, my ex-best friends, my ex-boyfriend, my aunt, my godfather and my mother. Alex pulled me closer and kissed my temple and I smiled up at him.

_Play the part. Play the part. Play the part._

We were smiling at each other and I saw him start to lean down. He kissed me and I kissed back. The camera were flashing, press were asking questions, guards were doing crowd control but I had to ignore it all as Alex and his parents led me back inside and I had to look at him with all the love I could muster. After Dad walked back in and Silvia was by my side and Alex was farther away, a guard walked up to me.

"Señorita, hay un grupo de personas que desean tener una audiencia con usted," 'Miss, there is a group of people who wish to have an audience with you.' He said. I nodded.

"Silvia, please don't leave me?" I asked her with a heavy accent and in a whisper. She smiled and nodded. She led me into a room where everyone already was waiting, all of my Gallagher sisters of my year were waiting along with my family and ex.

"Cammie?" Liz asked and ran up to hug me but a guard stepped in front of her.

"Ahora, voy a tener nada de eso. Puede esperar afuera," 'Now, I will have none of that. You may wait outside.' I faux scolded, my smile breaking through. He nodded and walked out. Once the door was closed, I turned to everyone.

"Why are you here?" my accent was still heavy as I glared at everyone. Alex and his parents walked in, interrupting whatever was about to be said.

"Alex, you must spend more time with your fiancée," Alex's father said. "Hello Cameron, dear," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Cameron, you need to make this quick, we need to finish tailoring your dress," Alex's mother said and tapped the gold watch on her wrist before she pulled her husband out and closed the door. Alex wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled smugly at me. I scowled at him.

"You have such a pretty face, you shouldn't scowl," he said.

"Vete a la mierda," 'Fuck you.' I said and turned away from him to everyone else.

"Cam, don't talk to Prince Alexander like that!" Bex scolded, her accent thick.

"I can talk to my idiot fiancée however I want," I told her. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything else.

"She really should treat me better," Alex told her with a pout on his face. I hit his arm and he winced.

"Why are you here?" I asked again. Everyone turned and looked at Zach who blushed a bit.

"Oh, so this is the American boy," Alex said.

"Yeah, that's me," Zach said. He turned to me. "Gallagher girl, please come home, I need you back," he told me.

"She's with me now, so why don't you just-" I cut Alex off.

"¿Por qué no te callas, yo puedo hablar por mí mismo. Ve a buscar tu traje a medida y nos deja ser," 'Why don't you just shut up, I can speak for myself. Go get your suit tailored and leave us be.' I told him with a hard voice, a glare and folded my arms.

"Alright babe," he pulled me into a kiss. I, regretfully, kissed back. He walked away looking smugger than before.

"Es demasiado engreído por su propio bien," 'He's too smug for his own good.' Silvia whispered to me and we laughed. "So, who are your friends?" Silvia asked with a heavy accent.

"I don't know that I could call them my friends, they're more like my sisters. That's my aunt Abby, my godfather Joe, my mother Rachel-" Silvia gasped.

"¿Está realeza también?" 'Is she royalty too?' Silvia whispered to me with her hand over her mouth.

"No," 'No.' I told her. She nodded and covered her shock altogether.

"And that is my ex-boyfriend Zach," I finished.

"What are your sisters' names?" She asked.

"Tina, Mick, Courtney, Anna, Eva, Macey, Elizabeth, Rebecca and Kim Lee," **(I know there are more but these are the only girls I can think of at the moment.)** I told her. She nodded and curtsied to them.

Zach came up to me and grasped my upped arms while looking deep into my eyes.

"Please Cammie, I love you," he whispered. He was so close; his hot breath was fanning my face. His emerald green eyes sparkled like the chandelier behind his head. His words warmed my heart and yet, I couldn't find my voice.

"I-I…I uh…um…"

"Cam?" Silvia asked. "Do you need some water?" she asked.

"I…uh… qué?" 'I…uh…what?' I asked stupidly. Zach smirked, but it was a sad smirk.

"Please Cammie, please," he whispered and started to lean in. His hands trailed up my arms and to the back of my neck pulling me closer. His lips lightly touched mine before I pulled back really fast. Wait, _I_ didn't pull back, someone else pulled me back. I turned to see Elizabeth and Elsa pulling me.

"We have to finish your dress," Silvia mouthed to me. I turned to everyone.

"You're all welcome to stay for the wedding," I smiled. Bex, Liz and Macey rushed to my sides and everyone else (other than Zach) started begging Mom to let them stay. Zach stood there, looking sad and broken. "I'm sorry," I mouthed to him as I was dragged away.

He nodded sadly and turned his head to the ground, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets.

**A/N Poor Zach. I still can't believe over half of you guessed where this was going. Don't worry though; I have a HUGE shocker coming! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N because today is a special day, I'm going to update twice! Love you guys!**

"Oh my God, Cam, this dress is gorgeous!" Macey yelled. Bex was gaping and Liz was…doing whatever it is Liz does when she stares long and hard at something. She was probably trying to figure out how many stitches there are, what fabrics were used and where they came from.

The dress was beautiful, but it wasn't quite me, not that I would dare say anything, not after all the hard work put into making it. The dress was pure white (Shhh, don't tell!) with a sweetheart neckline, the neckline had a rosy pink with connecting lace sleeves that went to my wrists. It had a large, white hoopskirt with a rosy pink lace (like the sleeves) circling around it. The shoes were like Cinderella's glass slippers except they were a rosy pink as well. There was a silver chocker that went with it and the veil was a silver crown with pink jewels embedded with a long veil hanging down in front of my face and stopping just above my breast. The dress, like I said, was beautiful.

"Thank you," I said as I fingered the lace around the skirt. Elizabeth slapped my hand away, muttering that I'll wrinkle the lace, while she finished stitching up the side.

"How is your hair going to look?" Bex asked.

"It will be in a bun," Silvia told her for me.

"It's so pretty," Liz said dreamily.

"Whoa," a male voice whispered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the boy standing in the doorway. Zach. "Wow, Cam…you look beautiful," Zach told me. I blushed and turned away from him.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"All done," Elsa chimed happily. "¿Qué piensa usted, Princesa?" 'What do you think, Princess?' she asked.

"Es precioso," 'It's lovely.' I smiled at her and Elizabeth.

"Se lo quité para que no quede en mal estado," 'Take it off so it doesn't get messed up.' Elizabeth told me. I turned to Zach and spun my finger in a circle. He smirked and turned his back to me. I stripped of the dress and changed into the one I wore at the beginning of the day, my pretty, yellow one. I switched my crowns, chokers and shoes.

"Muy bien," 'Alright.' I told Zach. He turned back around and smirked at me.

"Puedo mostrarle todo a sus habitaciones, si usted desea?" 'I can show you all to your rooms, if you would like?' Silvia asked them. They all nodded and followed me and Silvia out.

"Mr. Zachary, this is your room," Silvia pointed to the room next to mine. "Ms. Rebecca, this is yours," she pointed to the room next Zach's. "Ms. Elizabeth, this is yours," she pointed to the room across from Zach. "Ms. Macey, this one is yours," she pointed to the one across from Bex. "I am staying in this room and Cam and Prince Alex are right here in this room," she pointed to my room and the room across from it. They all nodded and went to their respectful rooms. I walked into my room and saw Alex sitting on the bed…looking at my pictures.

"How come you never kiss me like this?" he asked and held up the picture of Zach and me on the Farris wheel.

"Porque lo amaba," 'Because I loved him.' I said flatly.

"What and you don't love me?" he teased as he stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sabes muy bien que no," 'You know very well I don't.' I frowned.

"Then why did you say yes?" he asked.

"Porque yo no tengo derecho a opinar," 'Because I don't have a say,' I told him.

"Hmm, whatever you say babe," he smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. When we pulled away I glared at him.

"¿Por qué estabas buscando entre mis cosas?" 'Why were you looking through my things?' I asked him.

"Just thought I should know a bit more about my bride to-be," he smiled.

"Luego pregunte! No ir a buscar mis cosas e invadiendo mi privacidad!" 'Then ask! Don't go searching through my stuff and invading my privacy!' I yelled at him. He merely smiled and pulled me closer.

"You're cute when you're mad," he chuckled.

"Entonces tengo que buscar puta adorable," 'Then I must look fucking adorable.' I grumbled out. He kissed my forehead.

"Yes, you do," he joked. His hands started to undo the back of my dress. I glared as he did. "I already locked the doors," he whispered and he leaned down and kissed me again. His tongue licked my lips but I didn't let him in so he started biting my lip. I pulled my head away from his.

"¿No puedes esperar dos semanas hasta la noche de bodas?" 'Can't you wait two weeks until the wedding night?' I asked him.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and started kissing me again. He slipped off my dress and I pulled away completely.

"Estoy esperando y te vas a tener que lidiar con eso," 'I'm waiting and you're just going to have to deal with it.' I told him and went to get some shorts and a tank top. I put them on and turned back to Alex and saw he had a slight bulge in his pants. "Si usted hace un lío, es mejor que lo limpia," 'If you make a mess, you better clean it up.' I told him and got into bed. I curled up into a ball and started to fall asleep. Alex got in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulled me closer. He kissed the back of my neck once and then I fell asleep completely.

-Page Break-

-One Week Later-

"My God, wake up already!" I heard Macey shout and snickering behind her.

"No quiero despertar ..." 'I don't want to wake up…' I mumbled into the pillow my face was currently hiding under.

"Cam, tienes una reunión con su padre en veinte minutos," 'Cam, you have a meeting with your father in twenty minutes.' Silvia told me.

"Estoy arriba," 'I'm up.' I slurred and stood up. Next thing I know, I'm not longer on my own two feet and I'm being spun around. "Demasiado pronto," 'Too early.' I said and started squirming in the mysterious person's arms.

"Chill out babe," Alex laughed.

"Oh, eres tú," 'Oh, it's you.' I mumbled and started squirming more. "Me puso abajo, tengo que cambiar," 'Put me down, I have to change.' I told him after I gave up my struggling. He kissed me and sat me down.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera así que puede cambiar," 'Alright, everyone out so they can change.' Silvia said as she shooed everyone out of the room; everyone being Macey, Liz, Bex and Zach. Silvia winked as she walked out and I grumbled some colorful words in Farsi as I grabbed a simple, two piece (like the peachy one), light green dress.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Nada," 'Nothing.' I said and started taking off my clothes.

"You know, I'm not that bad, could you at least try to get along with me?" Alex asked as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I mean, we are going to be spending an _awful_ lot of time together," he joked but it was still true. We would be spending a lot of time together. I should at least try.

"Supongo que podría intentarlo," 'I guess I could try.' I sighed out and rested my head on his bare chest. He kissed the top of my head then we pulled away and went back to changing. I pulled on my multi-layered skirt then slipped on my top. I put in some stud earrings, put on my choker, slipped on my shoes and, finally, my crown.

"You might want to put some makeup over your hickey," Alex whispered to me. My hand immediately went to my neck where the hickey was that Alex made yesterday. I walked over to the door and poked my head out.

"Necesito que me prestes Silvia," 'I need to borrow Silvia.' I said and grabbed her arm. She willingly came in.

"Si?" 'Yes?' she asked.

"Te necesito para cubrir esto," 'I need you to cover this.' I said and pointed to the hickey. She placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Alex was chuckling in the background.

"Si," 'Yes.' She said and started applying some makeup. Once she was done we three walked out and Macey gasped.

"I need to fix your makeup!" she said and dragged me back inside the room. My makeup got wiped off and completely redone. Macey was examining her work when her eyes stopped on my neck. She wiped that off too and gasped.

"You have a hickey!" she screamed, but it was more of a statement than a question because she already knew about it when she walked in on me Alex's, sort of, make out session. I quickly shoved my hands over her mouth and shushed her as we looked at each other wide eyed.

"Just cover it and never speak of this," I whispered to her. She nodded slowly and I uncovered her mouth only for her to scream again.

"Cam!" and my hands were back over her mouth.

"Shhh!" I silenced her. She rolled her eyes and moved my hands off her mouth. She covered the hickey and we walked back out, smiling innocently. Alex wrapped his arm around me and we all walked off.

"Yo te mostraré a desayunar," 'I will show you to breakfast,' Silvia said.

"That would be great!" Macey smiled. Everyone looked at her oddly while I looked away. "What?" she asked annoyed. Everyone averted their gazes from her and Alex pulled me closer. I didn't fight it, but came closer and everyone but Silvia seemed to notice. Zach's mood seemed to drop more at the slight PDA Alex and I were showing.

Silvia led them a different way from Alex and I as we walked towards my dad who was standing at the end of the hall with Alex's dad. He didn't look happy, unlike Alex's dad who was smiling cheekily.

"We have come to an agreement. You two will be free to have sex as you will be getting married in a week. Cameron, your mother, Aunt and Godfather aren't too happy about the whole arrangement but, well it doesn't matter. We want you two to spend the whole day alone in your room. Have fun and use protection," Alex's dad smiled and shooed us away.

**A/N SHOCKER! The next chapter will be rated M!**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N three chapters in one day! WOW! I swear this is going to be Zammie, it just isn't yet. And I'm also sorry if you are disappoint with the story thus far, but please don't leave it, it will be Zammie, I promise it is! (Give it two more chapters and the Zammie starts to come into play a bit more.)**

I was completely shocked. Alex pulled me away because my feet weren't working. By the look on his face he was a little shocked too. We walked back in completely silence. We passed all the Gallagher girls, Zach, Joe, Abby and Mom; Joe, Abby and Mom looked pissed while everyone else looked at us confused as we walked back to our room quietly with stunned faces.

We walked in and Alex locked the door while I sat on the bed. He walked up to me and stood there awkwardly for a bit before I looked up at him.

"¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?" 'Are we really going to do this?' I asked him.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked and ran his hand through his hair. He had a point, we weren't really allowed to leave the room unless we had sex and I'm guessing they are going to send someone to bring us food or something. We really didn't have a choice.

**(M is starting, if you skip you may miss something important but if you insist, than feel free to skip this part)**

I stood up and kissed him softly. He leaned back and looked at me, shocked. I nodded and kissed him again. He kissed back slowly, timidly. My hands slid up his chest and around his neck while his slid around my waist and started to slide up and down my bare lower back.

I honestly felt really dirty doing this but…what choice did I have?

I started to undo his shirt while he slid my top over my head. The kiss became a bit more heated as I slid my hands up and down his toned chest and abs as his hands, timidly, slid over my bra clad breasts. He licked my lips and I gave in. He started to slide his hands down to my skirt and slipped it off. I stepped out of my shoes and the skirt while his started to work on his pants. I took out my earrings and took off my chocker and crown and placed them on the bedside table.

Alex walked back over to me when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and unlocked it before cracking it open and pocking my head out. Joe and Dad were standing there, looking grim.

"These are for you and Alex," Dad said gruffly and handed me a box of condoms. I blushed a deep red and took them before quickly shutting the door and locking it again. I turned back to Alex and saw he was in his underwear and was slightly hard, which made me blush even more.

He took the box from my hands and sat it on the table before turning back and pulling me close. He kissed me softly. I kissed back and we stayed like that for a few minutes before I felt his hands slide up to my bra clasp and undo it, making me gasp. He smirked before he kissed me again, his hands sliding up to my breasts. My nipples hardened at his touch and only then did I realize how wet I actually was.

His thumbs brushed over my nipples and I moaned into the kiss. I was starting to feel really dirty but also _really_ horny. I ran my leg up his and hitched it around his waist. He grabbed the back of my other leg and lifted it as well so I had both legs wrapped around his waist. He started walking and then I felt my back hit the soft mattress as he laid me on the bed. He was drawing the curtains around the bed to enclose us and block out the rest of the room. Looking down at me with lustful eyes, he got on top of me and started kissing me again.

His hands started to tug at my panties and I tilted my hips up so he could slide them off all the way. Once they were off, he started to slide his finger over my wet lips.

"God, you're so wet," he whispered huskily, making me whimper. He slid a finger into me and I let out a soft moan before my breathing hitched. He slid it in and out slowly before adding a second and then a third. After a while I started panting and felt myself getting close. He stopped right before I could cum and I made a disapproving noise.

He smirked before he slid off his boxers and put the tip of his erect member at my slick entrance. He looked into my eyes, as if asking for approval and I gave a slight nod. He slid in slowly and about halfway, he reached my barrier. He pushed through and I held back a wince as he slid the rest of the way in. He started to kiss my neck softly while he let me adjust to his size and, after a bit, I squirmed a little, needing to find some friction.

He pulled out slowly before sliding back in. We kept going at a slow pace until I was ready to pull my hair out.

"Rápido," 'Faster.' I panted. Alex started to go faster and faster until he was pounding into me. I was biting my lip and holding his back while he was kissing my neck and gripping my hips. I was so close; I dug my finger nails into his back and raked them down as I came. He groaned into my neck and his speed slowed to weak thrusts as he shot his hot seed deep inside me. He pulled out and laid next me before pulling me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. I felt so dirty. I felt like I betrayed Zach. I hate myself for doing that. I fell asleep before I could hate myself any farther.

**(No longer M)**

-Page Break-

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was flesh. I started to look around a bit and saw I was looking at Alex's chest. My eyes trail up until they met his. He smiled shyly at me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"Mañana?" 'Morning?' I asked and he nodded.

"We slept all through yesterday," he chuckled. He started to get up and said, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," as he pulled on some underwear. I got up too and realized it kind of hurt to walk. I pulled out a black bra and black panties and then I went to get the dress that was hanging on the back of the door.

It was a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and three quarter sleeves with lighter blue ruffles around the elbows and in the front of the skirt. There was a lighter blue corset around the top and the hoopskirt was a slightly dark shade than the ruffles with a baby blue lace wrapping around it. It had a matching pair of slip-ons and a chocker.

I put on my bra and then my panties and saw that I had bruises on my hips from where he was holding me. While his back was turned and he was picking up his clothes from yesterday I saw the scratches on his back. They were long and looked like they had bled. Well, I was taught to claw eyes out. I quickly put on the dress and my accessories.

"¿Cómo está tu espalda?" 'How's your back?' I asked him shyly. He chuckled and pulled his fresh shirt over his head.

"Its fine, but a little sore," he said and rolled his shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly. I shrugged.

"Diferente?" 'Different?' I said but it sounded more like a question. He looked at me for a moment before he walked over and wrapped me in his arms. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a while then pulled away when the door opened.

Silvia walked in with Macey, Liz, Zach and Bex behind her. Macey looked between us and Alex turned to put on some pants once he realized he wasn't wearing any. Macey's eyes locked with mine and her eyes slowly widened when she saw the condom box that Alex quickly putting away in the drawer. I looked away and fought a blush and heard her gasp. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

"You had sex with him?!" she whispered harshly and all I could manage was a weak nod with my head facing down, in shame. "Was he your first?" she asked softer. I nodded again and felt my eyes water a bit. "Oh Cam," she said and hugged me. I hugged back tightly and fought off all the tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't tell," I pleaded and felt her nod.

She rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear. I pulled back and carefully wiped my eyes. She smiled weakly at me and I smiled back half-heartedly. We walked out and Silvia rushed from Alex and to me. She placed the back of her hand to my forehead and cheeks.

"Están los dos bien sentimiento? No dejaste tu habitación ayer y eres un poco caliente," 'Are you two feeling alright? You didn't leave your room yesterday and you're kind of warm.' Silvia said with worry evident in her voice and on her face. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Estamos bien," 'We're fine.' I said weakly. She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"Para el desayuno vamos," 'To breakfast we go.' She smiled and walked to the door, everyone was in front of us as I waited for Alex to finish putting on his shoe.

"Macey knows," I mumbled with an accent. He looked at me shocked for a moment then nodded. He got up and wrapped his arm around me before we walked out after everyone. We walked in silence while everyone else talked on and on; Macey kept shooting us worried glances that only I noticed.

We walked into the Dining room and saw all the Gallagher girls, Mom, Dad, Joe, Abby, Alex's dad and Alex's mom were in there. Alex's parents were smiling far too brightly at us while everyone on my side of the family looked grim and unhappy. Alex and I sat down with them and stared at our plates while the whole table was talking but then Alex's dad spoke.

"So, how was it?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Fine," we both said, except he said it was a British accent and I said it with a European one. Everyone stared at us but we looked strictly at our plates, picking at our food.

"You can eat now," Joe told everyone and they immediately started eating, except Macey. She was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Did she leave scratches?" Alex's dad asked.

"Yeah," Alex mumbles.

"Are your hips sore?" Alex's mom asked with a slight giggle.

"Si," 'Yes.' I muttered; from the corner of my eye I saw Mom, Dad, Joe and Abby all looking at us sadly, just like Macey was currently doing. Alex's dad opened his mouth to ask another question but Alex stood up abruptly.

"Stop asking questions as it's none of your bloody business," he said and grabbed my hand before we both walked out, me being slightly dragged by him and his faster pace, making me have to hold up my skirt a bit.

"Alex," I said as we walked hurriedly out the door. He didn't reply he just walked us out to the garden. He sat us on a bench by the fountain, our spot, and he started to talk.

**MPOV (surprise! (I also feel the need to remind you that this story is OOC.))**

"Stop asking questions as it's none of your bloody business," Prince Alex told his parents in an affirmative tone before taking Cam's hand and they both walked out, Cam being a bit slower than Prince Alex.

"Alex!" she called out to him as they walked out the doors. Cam's dad stood up and stared down at Prince Alex's parents who slowly rose as well.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, his accent heavy from speaking mostly Spanish for years. No one but the people at the head of the table had heard most of the pervious conversation so now that they were talking loudly enough for us to all hear, the table was silent again.

"We were just asking. To make sure they didn't just sit in that bloody room all day," Prince Alex mother said and looped her hand through her husband's arm.

"Did you not see on their faces that they did not want to speak of it?" he asked as he started to glare at them.

"Girls, and Zach, go to your rooms while the adults speak," Joe said and they all got up to leave while I looked at the anger that was on Cam's dad's face. I walked up to him once everyone else walked out.

"Why did you make her do that?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He just looked down at me with a slowly softening expression. "Did you know that she is in love with Zach?" I asked him. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, as well as Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon and Abby. "Or that Prince Alex was her first?" I asked again.

I started to walk towards the exit but paused at it as I gave a sideways look to Cam's dad and I asked my last question, "Or how heartbroken Zach will be once he knows the girl he **loves** _isn't_ his anymore?" after a short pause I turned and curtsied to the adults in the room. "Good day," and with that, I walked out and let them think about what I had said.

I walked back to my room to see that Bex and Liz were lying on my bed and Zach was sitting against the wall, resting his head on his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs, pulling them to his chest. He was shaking violently.

He's been like this every day since Cam left Gallagher. He would sit in a corner and cry over her, his lost love. He was always so cocky and full of himself that when he broke down like this, no one knew what to do. We never expected someone like Zach Goode to care about girl when he could go out and get any other girl he wanted. He really loves Cam and I almost don't have the heart to put him through more pain by telling him what I know, but he has a right to know, the sooner the better.

"Zach?" I asked softly as I squatted to his level. He looked up at me with hot, salty tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. His emerald green eyes that use to sparkle with mischief were now dull and more of a dark green. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Yeah?" he asked after my silence. His voice didn't have its arrogant edge to it that Cam, for some unknown reason, got weak kneed when he spoke. It was sad, and seemed broken. I truly hated seeing him like this.

"Cam and Prince Alex-" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat (in vain, might I add), "they did it," my voice cracked. The tears that were in his eyes started overflowing again as he asked,

"What?" in a broken whisper.

"They were forced to by their parents," I hurriedly added.

"That's why they didn't leave their room yesterday?" Liz asked. I had forgotten they were in here until she spoke.

"Yeah," I gave a slight nod.

"And that's why Prince Alex got pissed at his parents and he and Cammie left breakfast this morning?" Bex asked and I, again, nodded.

"I don't think Cam's dad wanted to though, see how everyone on her side of the family looked annoyed this morning and her dad got into an argument with his parents," I added. Zach put his head back on his knees, pulled his legs closer and started crying harder, silently, but harder nonetheless. I pulled him to my chest and let him cry in my arms while I rocked him back and forth and soothingly smoothed his hair.

Bex and Liz excused themselves and it was just Zach and I, on the floor, both in deep thought about Cam. He was crying and I was trying not to. It broke my heart to see Zach this way, we may not have treated each other the best but, really, we just had a complicated bother/sister relationship.

There was soft knock on the door and a quiet, slightly broke, voice asking, "Macey?" from outside the door. We both looked at the door and thought the same thing: _Cam_.

Zach got up and silently went into the bathroom and closed the door while I straightened my clothes and went to answer the door. Cammie was standing there and I saw Prince Alex walk into their bedroom.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded and opened the door wider for her to walk in. We took a seat on my bed and stayed silent for a moment before she inhaled deeply and met my eyes, "I have a problem."

**A/N I swear the Zammie is coming.**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this chapter is extra twist-y! :D**

**CPOV**

"I have a problem," I told her. I was looking deep into her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but only a strangled noise came out.

"What's wrong Cam?" she asked softly as she scooted closer to me and place a gentle hand on my back. Tears filled my eyes but I still couldn't bring myself to speak. She waited patiently for me to finally get the words out while rubbing my back slowly.

"I-I…" the tears started to roll down my face, "I might be pregnant," I whispered. Her hand stopped moving and her eyes shot wide. "Please say something," I pleaded her through tears. Her unfocused eyes darted to me.

"Cam," she said softly and pulled me into her arms. "Who all knows?" she asked while I cried on her shoulder.

"Alex, you and me," I said then hiccupped. "But I have to tell our parents also. Alex said he would be there with me when we tell but…Macey I can't be pregnant," I cried harder. "I-I can't have his b-baby…I love Z-Zach," I said quieter.

"I know you do," she soothed. "He loves you too. You don't know how much this marriage is tearing him apart," she whispered to me. "Wait…you two had condoms, why do you think you're pregnant?" she asked as she pulled back, enough to see my face.

"We didn't use them…" I mumbled, slightly in shame, slightly in embarrassment. She merely nodded and pulled me back to her. After a few more minutes of me crying and her being silent, I pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Who did you tell?" I asked then I saw something pass in her eyes; I knew I was right to know she told _someone_.

"I didn't tell-" I cut her off.

"Macey," I said simply and she sigh before slouching a little.

"I told Zach but Bex and Liz over heard," she said, defeated.

"How?" I asked.

"They were next to us when I told him," she muttered. I sighed heavily.

"Why," I asked her softly.

"Zach deserved to know Cam," she told me just as soft.

"I didn't want anyone to know Macey," I told her brokenly.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said and hugged me again. After a bit I pulled back, wiped my eyes, stood up and fixed my dress.

"I must go now," I spoke with an accent and Macey nodded before she pulled me to her once more.

"You should wait until we know for sure if you're pregnant before telling your parents," she advised and I nodded before walking out and into my own room, thinking of whether I should take her advice or not. Alex, who was sitting on the bed, stood and pulled me to him while I cried in his arms.

**ZPOV**

"I must go now," I heard Cammie say, followed by some murmurs and a few seconds later the door closed. I walked out of the bathroom, numbly. Macey rushed from the door and to me, holding me tightly.

"S-she might be pregnant?" I asked as I stared at the door. I felt Macey nod against me. I felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away but I knew it was no use, they would fall whether I wanted them to or not. I closed my eyes tight and held Macey incredibly close.

"I'm sorry Zach," she whispered and I felt my shirt dampen; she was crying too. I held her I bit closer as we cried together.

"She still has the possibility of not being pregnant, we just need to know when her last period was and I can figure out what the chance of her being pregnant is," Liz rambled as she and Bex walked back into the room.

"Yeah, and if she isn't we can convince her to come back to us," Bex smiled.

"Why were we so mean to her when she came back? At least then we knew she was alive and safe," Liz mumbled.

"I guess we were all just really mad that she left in the first place and we couldn't be mad that she left while she was gone, we were all worried about her, so when she finally did come home, we let out our pint up anger," Macey explained.

"Although, Mrs. Morgan shouldn't have flat out told her she shouldn't have come home at all," Bex muttered under her breath, but we still heard.

"We still shouldn't have just watched her leave," I added as tears filled my eyes again. Bex, Macey and Liz all rushed to me and we had a really big, and sad, group hug.

"I can't lose her," I whispered and they pulled me closer. God, I'm getting too emotional.

**Matthew's POV**

"Good day," the girl with blunt cut black hair and icy blue eyes curtsied and walked out.

"Poor Zach," Abby muttered and leaned her head on Joe's shoulder. I noticed Rachel was covering her emotions but also that she was still wearing her wedding ring. Why hadn't I noticed earlier? I always had mine with me, on a chain around my neck and tucked into my suits, but never showing.

Cam had come by while she was gone from school and she told me about her boyfriend but she never said his name or that she loved him, she just said she had been with him for a year and a half; I guess I just assumed she wasn't a virgin. I'm a horrible father, to just assume my daughter has had sex? What is wrong with me? I should have fought harder for my daughter's innocence!

"I don't see what this American boy has to do with any on this," King William said gruffly, pulling his wife, Lady Jessica, closer to him.

"That _American_ _boy _isn't some nobody! He has a name and he has a hell of a lot to do with this!" Joe snapped.

"Right, but regardless of his name, he and Cameron are no longer a couple. He should be of no concern to this arrangement," Lady Jessica said slowly, looking shocked to have been spoken to in such a way.

"Bueno, me gustaría ver si realmente no tiene nada que ver con esto. Joseph, ¿me acompañan en la recuperación de Zachary?" 'Well, I would like to see if he really does have anything to do with this. Joseph, would you accompany me in retrieving Zachary?' I asked. Joe gave a nod and I turned to William and Jessica. "Si nos disculpa," 'If you will excuse us.' I bowed at the waist then Joe and I walked out.

We walked in silence, him with his hands deep in his jacket pockets and me with mine behind my back. Joe and I hadn't been speaking much lately, I mean aside from the last ten years of me in deep cover. But I have a feeling there will be lots of problems about to come up.

We reached a door and I was about to knock we heard a voice in another room, we went to it and he was about to knock when I caught his hand and we placed our ears to the door after hearing more than one voice.

"I can't lose her," a male voice said, it sounded like the person was crying.

Joe sighed, I assume knowing who the person who spoke was, and knocked lightly on the door, staring at his shoes. The door was opened and it was the girl that I saw last, she didn't look happy to see me. I didn't blame her.

"Solomon, Your Highness," she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Macey, we need Zach," Joe said to the girl, Macey.

Macey opened the door wider to let us in, showing a boy and two other girls.

"Zach," Macey said, jerking her chin at us, and the boy wiped his eyes, very fast, and walked up to us. The other girls were fixing each other's makeup.

Zach walked up to us, his eyes were rimmed red, he had dry tear stains running down his cheeks and his face was slightly flush.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to Joe.

"We need to talk with you," was all he said before he turned on his heels and started down the corridors, with us following him.

"Why do you need me?" he asked, directing the question at Joe. I wasn't complaining; I felt a bit uncomfortable to be honest, not that I'd ever tell.

"We are getting Cameron back," Joe told him.

"This isn't some custody battle," I said with a heavy accent, my brows furrowed as I looked at Joe.

"She either comes back with us, or goes off to England and no one gets her," Joe said just as strongly.

"She left that life," I said. I honestly didn't want my daughter going back into the spy life, the Circle did horrible things to me and her; and I had to give her some serum to heal the scars she had. I made it after I came here, so no one would ever ask any questions.

"I don't think she will come back," Zach muttered. He was staring at the ground, looking defeated. I tried not to think about what he was feeling. I knew it couldn't be anything good, for years I thought that Rachel had moved on and for years it broke my heart.

"Don't worry Zach, she will. This is Cammie we're talking about," Joe said and wrapped his arm around Zach shoulder, in a very father-like gesture. Did Joe have a son and I never knew?

We walked in and Rachel was being held back by Abby while she yelled at William and Jessica, I rushed up to them.

"Don't you talk about my daughter that way ever again you bast" –I placed my hand over her mouth to muffle her shouts.

"Abigail, ¿qué pasó?" 'Abigail, what happened?' I asked Abby while Rachel clawed at my hands, which did hurt, Gallagher girls were taught to claw out eyes, but I was trained to ignore pain, plus this was nothing compared to what Catherine did.

"Ini Brits dipanggil Cammie perempuan murahan ... lebih atau kurang," 'These Brits called Cammie a slut...more or less.' She replied in Malay. I nodded and Rachel calmed down a bit as she glared at William and Jessica.

She used to be calm and collected…what happened?

"Matthew, you're bleeding," Jessica murmured and pointed at my hand over Rachel's mouth. I looked down at my hand and slowly took it off Rachel's mouth, giving her a look to not say anything.

I grabbed a napkin and put pressure on the scratches on my hand.

"I'd thank you kindly to not speak ill of my daughter again," I said with a heavy accent, while focusing on my 'wound'.

I looked at them and William had a poker face while Jessica looked apologetic, but didn't say anything. I turned to Zach.

"Zachary, how do you feel about this wedding?" I asked him and he stiffened slightly, almost going unnoticed. His eyes darted to Joe for a moment. Why was he so uncomfortable talking about his feelings? I raised an eyebrow at his silence.

"It doesn't matter what I think," he said with a poker face.

I looked at Joe and he leaned to me.

"Spy," he whispered in my ear. I gave a slight nod and turned to Zach again.

"Sí, pero nos gustaría saber de todos modos," 'Right, but we would like to know anyways.'

He was staring at me with a poker face, defiant. He's from Blackthorne, that much was obvious, now that I knew he was a spy.

"To be honest?" he looked into my eyes, "I'm over it," he said. His heart rate didn't pick up, his eyes didn't dilate, and he didn't show any signs that he was lying. So I had no choice but to believe him. But it didn't help the Cam had walked into the Dining room at that moment with her personal maid by her side; I believe her name was Silvia.

Her hands were folded and resting in front of her as she walked up to us. She didn't even spare a glance at Zach who was looking at her sadly, almost apologetically.

I looked closely and saw her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Mamá, Abigail, necesito hablar con usted," 'Mom, Abigail, I need to speak with you.' She said. They nodded and Cam started to walk out, Rachel and Abby following her and Silvia. I noticed Alex standing by the door, waiting for Cam.

She really was keeping to her cover, I'll give her that.

**Alex's POV **

Cammie might be pregnant. With my baby. Why didn't I use a condom?! The box was right beside us! Ugh, she can't be pregnant. I can't be a father. At least not with her. I don't love her. I don't love her like I do Angela…

I'm so sorry my sweet, sweet Angela…

**A/N sorry this is late, my sister went off to camp this morning and I was babysitting my baby cousin all day afterwards, we just woke up from a nice nap too. He's soo cute! Anyways, tell me what you think! :D**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N y'all are all like "WHO'S ANGELA?!"**

**CPOV**

Zach is over me? He doesn't care anymore? Wow…I guess it really is time to move on…Doesn't matter; I need to think about what's going on right now. Alex was to my left, his arm around my waist, Silvia to my right, keeping pace with Alex and I and Mom and Abby behind me.

I told Alex what Macey told me, about waiting to tell in case I wasn't, but he insisted it would be best to tell _someone_. So I'm telling the only people I know that have handled kids and I trust: Mom and Abby. I'd tell Dad but we are still at a slightly delicate stage, especially after I lost my virginity.

We walked into me and Alex's room and Silvia closed the door as she walked out, being informed ahead of time that this was a private conversation (by Alex) and that she would be informed of the details later (by me).

I sat down while Alex started pacing the room, Mom and Abby standing and looking worried.

"What is it Squirt?" Abby asked, taking a seat by me and taking my hands into hers.

"I might be pregnant," I said, my accent faltering a bit.

"What?" Mom shouted. "But you-you had condoms!" she gestured to the drawer where they were. How she knew they were there though, I may never know.

"We didn't use them," I mumbled, staring at the floor, my fake accent completely gone now, not really caring anymore.

"Why not?" Abby asked and rubbed my back.

"We got caught up in the moment," Alex said, seeing that I wasn't about to say anything now, tears already streaming down my face that was resting in my hands.

"I thought you loved Zach," Abby gasped and Mom was gaping.

"That's over," I said then hiccupped, trying to stop crying. They shared a look but didn't say a thing. A door nearby slammed but otherwise was ignored by us.

"Alright, well, Cammie, _Alexander_, we will have to find out if she is," Mom said, snaring when she said Alex's name.

"But we won't be able to know for a few days, they only had sex yesterday…right?" Abby turned to me and I blushed but nodded.

"Alright but we need to tell Joe and your father," Mom said.

"No, I don't think we should worry them unless we know for sure," I hurried.

"I think Cammie's right, we don't need the whole castle knowing, the fewer people that know, the better," Abby reasoned with Mom.

"You have a point. Ok," Mom's gazed turned to me, "Who all knows you might be pregnant?" she crossed her arms.

"You two, Alex, me, and Macey as far as I know," I said.

"Macey knows?" Abby asked and I nodded. Mom and Abby walked out without another word.

Alex sat on the bed and I stayed beside him.

"Did you leave someone?" I asked after a while of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked as we scooted back and lay on the bed.

"Like, did you fall in love with someone, and then get forced into this marriage?" I asked, turning to him. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Her name was Angela. We were so happy and deeply in love. It was perfect to me but…but my parents wouldn't have approved," he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She was a peasant. I had to sneak out of the castle at night to see her," he told me.

"What was she like?" I asked, turning on my side and propping my head on my hand to look at him better.

"She was…perfect," he smiled a little, "She was always smiling and helping people. She was always happy and she made me happy. She had these beautiful blue eyes that remind me of the Caribbean and her hair is a chocolate brown with honey highlights that catch the light, and, even when I was at my worst, she still saw the good in me and made me smile. And I loved her so much," he sighed.

"She sounds amazing," I smiled at him. He smiled too, still looking at the top of the canopy bed.

"She is." He took my hand and kissed it. "But I'm still marrying you and I want to do everything in my power to make you happy," he said, looking into my eyes. When he said that I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. He kissed back and his hands went to my waist, pulling me partially on top of him; not completely, I _am_ wearing a hoopskirt.

The kiss was sweet and soft, not like our make out sessions which were heated and hasty. I liked the change.

There was a knock at the door and we pulled apart and were sat on different ends of the bed by the time the door opened. Mom and Abby walked in with Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach, all looking unfazed by the fact that Alex was fidgeting; he shouldn't be so nervous, we didn't do anything wrong.

I turned my attention a very angry looking Mom and upset looking Abby, she wiped her watery eye.

"Alright Macey, tell them what's going to happen," Abby said and nudged Macey forward. She looked into my eyes and rubbed her upper arm, looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry Cam," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked. "What happened?" I asked, standing up and rushing to my friend who was on the verge of tears.

"We have to go home, today, we won't be able to come to the wedding," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked, turning to Mom and Abby for an explanation.

"The girls and Zach are missing too much school," Abby shrugged, making me narrow my eyes.

"So…because of school, I can't have my family at my wedding? I won't have my bridesmaids? My mom? My aunt? My godfather? My sisters? I'll just have my dad and the royal court?" I asked. "Alex's family is flying in from London to come see the wedding and my family wants to leave? Wow…" I rolled my eyes.

"Squirt," Abby started, "we just don't need to be here. It's for the best," she place a hand on my shoulder. I was staring at the ground, tears in my eyes. I gently shook her hand off and turned back to Alex who wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. It made me feel safe, being in his arms. It was so different.

"Just go," I whispered and cried on Alex's chest.

"Gallagher –"

"Go," I said louder. "Go," I whispered brokenly as sobs racked through my body and I clung to Alex.

"Let us know when you find out kiddo," Mom told me before the door closed.

My wedding? Really? They would do this to me? While I was (possibly) pregnant?

I held Alex tighter and tried to fight the tears.

I guess I deserve it, I left them first. _Twice_.

I pushed the tears away and looked up at Alex who looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Do you want to see Angela one more time before you're stuck with me for the rest of your life?" I asked him.

"Of course, but that's not –"

"Do you know where any planes or choppers are around here?" I asked him.

"Um…yeah, there's one at the back, near the garden, why?" he asked as he followed me out the door, just in time to see Silvia hugging Liz. All the Gallagher girls and Zach were gathered around the corridor with their luggage, ready to leave. How they got luggage here? I'm guessing it was Joe.

"Because, I'm going to let you see her. I got to see my –" I paused as we passed all the trained spy ears, not wanting them to know I was leaving again, "– last flame, I want you to see yours," I turned to him at the end of the corridor and smiled. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

He was looking into my eyes, and, slowly, a smile formed on my face. "I love you," he kissed me. I laughed a little and kissed back.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and we continued out. I tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head that was reminding me that Zach had just seen all that, but the angrier part of my conscious was telling me that he didn't care anymore so it didn't matter that he saw.

"Cameron, ¿dónde estás y el príncipe Alexander de que?" 'Cameron, where are you and Prince Alexander off to?' Dad asked as we started to pass.

"Estábamos de salir al jardín, que deseamos para un tiempo a solas, debemos estar de vuelta para la cena, si no, habremos retirado por la noche," 'We were just heading out to the garden, we wish for some alone time, we should be back for dinner, if not, we will have retired for the evening.' I inform him with a small smile and forced blush on my face while, beside me, Alex is lacing our fingers together, no doubt smirking.

Dad doesn't look too happy and something passes through his eyes but nonetheless he smiles and nods before walking away.

I giggle and we go outside, searching for a chopper.

**A/N I bet you all can guess what will happen next! :D buuuut tell me why you think everyone left so suddenly! :D**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


End file.
